


when kevin was

by clique_sinnxr



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, mcpriceley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clique_sinnxr/pseuds/clique_sinnxr
Summary: Soulmate AU where they both have matching tattoos that identify each other :)





	when kevin was

**Author's Note:**

> I will now be offering to proofread and/or beta-read others' works. If you are interested just message me.

Kevin Price had grown up hearing from everyone around him: his parents, his older brothers, his younger brother Jack who had a slightly disreputable friend, that everyone had one person who was meant specifically for them. One person that would be their “soulmate.” You would belong to them and they would belong to you. And once you met her, you were supposed to fall in love with her and get married and have five hundred Mormon babies who would help you spread the word of Jesus Christ (of the Latter Day Saints) in underprivileged countries. It would always go the same every time. When you turned nineteen, you would receive a tattoo. Something that would represent both you and your soulmate. According to Kevin’s father, it was one of the most painful moments he had ever experienced, but the joy he had felt when he found Kevin’s mother made the moment ultimately worth it. And there was nothing anyone could do about it in the first place. It was the will of Heavenly Father.

When Kevin was seventeen, he wanted nothing more than to be “the perfect Mormon.” Everyone told him he was blessed by Heavenly Father. He managed the perfect Mormon lifestyle, maintaining a presence both in the church and at school, socially and devotionally. And he wanted nothing more than to leave for his mission, something that would set him free, give him a chance to explore the world and help others. Something incredible, something that would stain neon on the beige that had been his entire life so far. He longed to travel to Orlando, where the sun shined, but it wasn’t oppressively hot like the Utah summers. Where there was unbridled excitement and people in costume, face paint, feathers. Not people in crisp white suits and pressed black ties. So he dug deep, continued to work hard. It was the will of Heavenly Father.

When Kevin was nineteen, his dream was crushed. He was going to Uganda, a land of unfamiliarity, not to mention with a sweet but over-enthusiastic and completely incompetent mission brother. His parents stood around him, crowding, fussing, making sure he had packed the appropriate clothing, the several copies of  _ The Book of Mormon. _ His father pulled him aside and told him that he would be getting his soul mark soon, but that he shouldn’t think too much of it. He would be going away for two years, so hopeless pining over a good Mormon girl in Utah would do no good in the way of the work of Heavenly Father. Kevin simply nodded and said his goodbyes.

When Kevin was nineteen, he saw someone more beautiful than the angels. He had carefully knocked on the wooden door to the hut in shambles. He mumbled a hesitant greeting. Then  _ he _ poked his head out. With gently curling strawberry-blond hair with tips slightly drenched with sweat. With his mouth parted slightly from the heat. With piercing blue eyes like sapphires or topaz or opals. With freckles dotting his pale face. Kevin was in awe. The man spoke first, introducing himself as Elder McKinley. A name that slotted itself into Kevin’s mind, found its way onto Kevin’s tongue in a way he had never experienced before. It had to be jealousy, Kevin told himself. He would never intentionally go against the will of Heavenly Father.

When Kevin was nineteen, he felt an agony, a searing pain that made red flash before his eyes. And just above his left collarbone, a mark had begun to etch itself. It was a doorbell, but the button was different. It was a moon encircled by a sun whose rays seemed to stretch beyond the ornate frame of the bell itself. It was simply beautiful. Only one thing sprang to mind that Kevin felt was an adequate comparison of beauty. One person. Elder McKinley with his cool gaze that seemed to tear Kevin apart, unearth every emotion he had hidden inside. He ran his fingers over the new mark, and while there was no physical dimension, Kevin felt as if his entire world had changed. And he didn’t know if it was for the better or for the worse.

When Kevin was nineteen his entire world shifted. He was sitting on the steps before the hut in shambles. He tilted his head back lightly to let the desert breeze flow over his face.  _ Too hot for you inside, Elder? _ The voice that had wound itself around every shred of sanity in Kevin’s mind. He had responded with an affirmative, stretching his hands out behind him to let the cool air, something that hadn’t existed in a while, wash over him. It was that time of dawn when the sun was beginning to peek through the clouds but the moon was still visible in the smoky darkness. Elder McKinley froze.  _ Your soul mark. _ He was timid, reaching his fingers aimlessly into the air as if he was reaching for something that was much more distant.  _ Can I see it? _ Kevin offered him a reassuring smile, unbuttoning the top two buttons of his high-collared shirt, hearing the other’s breathing hitch when he did so. Exposing the beautiful mark that graced his pale skin. Elder McKinley lifted the tribal bracelets he had cinched so tightly around his wrist. A doorbell with the moon encircling a sun, the moonbeams stretching into the expanse of the pale, unfreckled skin of his wrist.

When Kevin was nineteen, he met his soulmate. Elder McKinley, no, Connor. The name that raced in his mind, that pounded with his heartbeat. He pressed his lips to Connor’s. Soft and sweet, cupping Connor’s jaw and rubbing his thumb soothingly over his cheek. This was bliss. Heavenly Father could go heck himself.


End file.
